The Shrimp Who Saved Me
by primrose02
Summary: Gajeel constantly has nightmares of his worst fear. Only one person can save him from himself. Will he be able to keep his sanity, or will he fall to far to recover? Rated T for reasons you will soon learn.
1. Prologue

I woke with a start. I didn't understand why I kept having these dreams. What did I do to make my consense hate me so much. Beside me a small bluenette stirred. I turned onto my side, and wrapped my arm around her. Instantly you calmed. I raised my arm and brushed her soft hair out of her face. "I love you." I whispered, Levy smiled a soft smile, even though she was sleeping she was aware of everything around her. Laying my head right above hers and fell back asleep.

Sweat dropped down my head. "Where am I?" I spoke out loud. Suddenly a migraine rushed over me. I closed my eyes and put my hand to my head. The world then felt as if it were shifting, when I opened my eyes again I was in the guild hall, but something was off. The place looked as if Natsu got a hold of it and didn't hold back.

"Hello?"

"Gajeel." called a familiar voice. I jerked around only to see my, MY, Levy sprawled across the floor. I immediately rushed to her side, and even though I would never admit it to anyone, there were tears in my eyes threatening to spill.

"Levy?" I begged "What happened? Who did this?"

"Don't you remember?" she asked tears spilling through her eyes mixing with the blood spewed across her face.

"Remember? Remember what?"

"You did this." She coughed weakly. "You ruined everything, you killed everyone."

My eyes immediately widened. How could I do this? Why would I do this? Now the tears that were once in my eyes fell as if they were part of a waterfall. "I-I couldn't have-Why? I cried out.

"Gajeel! Gajeel wake up! GAJEEL!" I shot up with a start, and looked at Levy. "You were crying and screaming." She spoke quietly tears falling gently from her beautiful brown eyes. I was in complete shock.

"Hey," I whispered, bringing my hand up to brush away her tears. "Don't cry. Don't cry babygirl, everything's alright"

"I worried Gajeel. You keep having these nightmares. And-" she took a moment to sniffle "-And you're screaming and crying."

"Hey, hey" shhhhhh" I spoke gently "come here." I embraced Levy and let her weep. A sigh escaped my lips. "I love you so much Levy." a whispered "Please don't ever leave me."

Levy gently pushed herself away, keeping her hands on my shoulders. "I'd never leave you." she whispered back. "I love you too much." her lips gently met mine for a short second, before she pulled back. I took this moment to stare into her perfect, chocolate brown eyes.

"What you starin at?" she giggled

"You beautiful eyes." A blush dusted her cheeks. "Go back to sleep Shrimp." I kissed her forehead then she laid back down.

"I love you Gajeel." she yawned

"I love you too." and before I knew it, she was asleep.


	2. The Day After

"Gajeel!" A familiar voice exclaimed, causing me to turn my head away from the bar.

"Yeah Shrimp?"

"Look what I got you." Levy squealed, holding up a dream catcher. I raised my arm and loosely grabbed the delicate circular frame of her gift.

"What's this for?" I asked, my voice sounding colder than I wanted it to.

"For your nightmares dummy" Levy giggled.

"Thanks Shrimp." I spoke and then handed the thing back to her. "Take care of till we get home, I'd probably break it." Levy squealed, took the dream catcher, gave him a peck on the cheek, then walked over to where Lucy was waiting for her.

"So," A certain pinky began. "The Iron Dragon Slayer has nightmares."

"What's it to you dumbass?"

"Nothin." Natsu replied flashing his signature grin. "Just means you're not as tough as you pretend to be."

"Oh and you are?" I asked, my anger rising.

"Ye-"

"Don't even think about it." Erza warned from across the bar. Immediately me and Natsu stopped fighting. But, as soon as she turned her back,

"Bitch" I mumbled, then walked away, already knowing the priceless face Natsu wore from my comment.

I walked up behind Levy and put my arms around her petite frame. She knew what I wanted, but ignored me. Lucy laughed at my expression whenever Levy kept going on about a book.

"I'm gonna go find Natsu." Lucy spoke once she and Levy finished their conversation. "See you later Levs." And with that she was gone.

Levy slowly turned around, already knowing that she would be meeting my stomach instead of my face I picked her up, her face immediately deadpanning.

"I'm not that short." She cried flailing her arms.

"Sure you're not." I laughed. "You still got my dreamcatcher?" A smile lit up her face. I set her down on the nearest table so that she could move freely to get her gift from her pocket.

"Right here." She grinned, looking like a joyfull 4 year old.

"Good," My head bent down to her height. "Let's go home." And I sealed the sentence with a soft kiss.

"I love you." she giggled and she jumped off the table and grabbed my hand

"I love you too Shrimp." We entwined our hands and I led her out the door back home.

 **A/N: yes this chapter is really short, I think I'm kinda losing my touch. NEWS TIME! I am about to go away for a month and either will not update, or will only update once. I'll try my best to get another chapter in for each story before I go, but it will not be half assed. If I do not believe the story is ready, I will wait till the end of the month to update.**


	3. Again

**A/N: I'm finally back for my trip. You guys are about to be bombarded with chapters. My mind was racing the whole time and with each Idea I wrote down at least two or three pages worth of stuff. And now drum roll please… Let the story begin!**

2:26 AM…..

I rested my head against the strangely cool tile lining the shower walls. Sented steam floated around my filling my nostrils. The piping hot water pounded onto my back, but I didn't care, my mind was lost in thought.

" _You did this." a broken Levy choked. "You ruined everything. You killed everyone."_

A knock sounded at the bathroom door but I didn't listen to it my mind was determined to stay focused on the dream.

" _Why'd you do it." She cried. "Why?"_

" _I would never do anything to hurt you Levs." I spoke, I was shaking now, trying not to cry._

" _Yes." she nodded her head weakly, "You did." I couldn't help it anymore the tears came flooding out._

 _ **BANG BANG**_

My head jerked up the water now flowing over my face and down my stomach.

"Yeah?"

"Gajeel." A small voice called. "What are you doing up."

I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a soft grey towel. I stepped through the steamy bathroom and opened the door.

"What, you get cold without me?" I smiled. A blush dusted over Levy's face.

"M-Maybe." she answered shyly.

"Aww Shrimp. It's nice to know I play such an important role in your life." Her blush just deepened. She jumped up and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hurry to bed." She called as she walked to the bedroom.

As soon as the door closed I let out a sigh and wiped my face. _I need to do something about these nightmares._ With that thought I headed back into the bathroom and began to get dressed.

Now that I was alone I could hear Levy's screams echoing through my head. Over and over again I heard her say "You did this."

I tried shaking my head to clear the noise, but still it continued to haunt me. I looked down to tie the drawstrings on my sweatpants, then grabbed my towel and left.

Maybe if I fell back asleep I could have a different dream, maybe even a peaceful dream.

I chuckled. I wasn't even close to getting my hopes up. I quietly opened the bedroom door and headed for the bed after dropping my towel in a hamper.

Slowly I crawled into bed and before I knew it I was asleep.


	4. I Say Goodbye

**A/N: Warning: I may not be posting for a while. My sweet puppy is extremely sick and I'm gonna try to focus on him. I'll do my best to work on my stories when my lil sister takes over but, until then my posting will be limited.**

 **Love,**

 **-Primrose02**

I was right not to get my hopes up, as soon as sleep met me in the dark it started again. I still have no clue what happened but I'm now 100% sure that I did it. I don't want to hurt anyone at Fairytail. During the years I've grown pretty close with a few of them, especially Levy and Lucy….

My sweet Levy, the girl I love more than life itself.

And Lucy, She's like family. She was the first to accept me when I first joined Fairytail. She's the sister I never had.

I made up my mind this morning that I was going to go on an S class mission. Hopefully It'll last a while.

(Well I will if master gives me permission.)

Whenever I told Levy what I was doing she begged me to stay. She said she wanted to help me, that I don't need to go.

Part of me wanted to believe her. Oh, who am I kidding, all of me wanted to believe her, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't believe that she wouldn't get hurt if I stayed.

I packed my stuff, with no help from a disappointed Levy. after I got my things together I went to the guild. (That's where Levy and Lucy were.) I told Levy that I love her, and Lucy that I'd miss her. Both ended up crying and clinging onto me. Eventually I made my way to the master's office. My visit in there was short and rewarding.

I picked out the mission I thought would take the longest, but also the least dangerous. I job now was to find 3 ancient flowers for a position that someone was making. Most people would say that would take little time, but there's catch. Two of the flowers haven't been seen for hundreds of years. And only three of the last flower are known to exist.

I left the guild hall in a hurry once Mira stamped the job as taken, but not without a quick glance. I realized that Levy and Lucy were no longer in the guild, but I shrugged it off. They probably just went home to eat a bunch of cookie dough or something. (I only say that because that's what they do when they don't like what's happening or if they don't get their way.)

Grabbing my bag off the floor I left the guild and headed for the train station. The first place I would head for is the Fairytail Island. By going I may find what I need, but I can also make my trip last longer and stay a few extra nights there.

Hopefully I can avoid my dream.

Maybe I can save everyone I care about.


	5. Goodbye Phone Call

I just got off the train, then I realized something.

Aaaagggg!" I uncharacteristically grunted.

"Hey you!" I called to the nearest person I saw in the train uniform when they turned to face my direction I yelled, "Where's the nearest phone booth?"

Smiling a relieved smile they pointed me next to the water fountain. Nodding my head in thanks I turned and stormed off.

Quickly I dialed the number I wanted.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring, Rin-_ "Hello"

"Hey Juvs"

"Oh Hello Gajeel, what can I do for you?" She questioned happily.

"Look," I sighed, I had known Juvia longer than anyone else, and I knew for a fact, that saying goodbye would be horrid. "I'm leaving for a while. I don't know when I'm going to get back, so I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh," I cringed a little, she sounded broken. I heard her shake her head quickly and a small giggle escape her mouth as she tried to sound happy, "I hope you have fun on your trip, and make sure you come back in one piece."

I laughed along with Juvia, I could practically see her waving a finger at me when she said that.

"I'm gonna miss you Juvs."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Aaaannnnndddd I could hear her smile fading, distantly I could hear someone talking to Juvia, "Hey Gajeel?" She called through the phone, scaring me a little.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go, Erza wants me for a mission."

A shy smile marked my lips, "Ok," I began kindly, which believe me was a RARE treat, "Make sure you come back in one piece." I chuckled.

Juvia giggled, "Got it. I'll talk to you later Gajeel."

"Yeah." I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"OK, bye." she finished off,

"Bye." I spoke just in time to reach her before the phone cut off.

Sighing I hung the phone back on it's post and turned around. Immediately I squinted, I could have sworn I saw a flicker of blue and blonde hair on the walk, but I immediately passed it off as my imagination and kept going, I just miss them, that's all.

 **A/N: Guess who forgot to put Juvia in the last chapter?**

 **ME *Jazz Hands***

 **It was kindly pointed out that I missed her, sooooo this is my addition so she doesn't feel lonely,**

 ***puts hand to heart with fake tears in her eyes* I really am an amazing person aren't I?" XD**

 **Anyway, hoped you guys liked it.**

 **I may not be updating for a while because my computer is about to go Bye-Bye. *Tears***

 **But don't worry I'll do everything in my power to keep up-dating.**

 **This summer doesn't like me does it?**

 **Oh well, Love you guys.**

 **XOXO**

 **-Primrose02-**


	6. The Makeover

After the phone call I headed for the Docks. I would have to sail to the island, and with my motion-sickness, this wasn't going to be fun..

Letting out a slightly annoyed/ slightly nervous sigh I began my search for someone who would lend me a boat….

 _Levy's POV:_

"I can't believe this….. 15 minutes after he gets off the train he almosts spots us… WHYYYY?

I took a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart and slowly glanced around the corner.

He shrugged and walked off shaking his head.

"Is it clear?" Lucy asked from next to me

As soon as he was out of sight, for now, I nodded my head.

Lucy let out a deep breath as if she had been holding it that whole time.

She gently pinched my light blue locks.

"Your hair is what made him turn around." she spoke quietly, but somehow, sternly.

"Is not." I argued like a three year old, wiping my hair from between her closed fingers.

I sighed quickly after that though. I knew that she was right. My hair most likely is what made him turn around.

I glanced up at her, when had my eyes drifted to the ground?

""What do we do about it?" I asked quietly. I really hated when I was wrong.

"There's a hair salon right a block or so down." she said pointing north, "maybe we should get makeovers." she finished off with a huge grin.

"Did you plan for this?"

"Well duh." she winked, "Come one lets go!" she spoke excitedly as she grabbed my hand.

I let out a giggle and let her pull me to the salon.

 _Gajeel's POV:_

After what seemed like hours I finally found someone who was heading that direction AND was willing to let me tag along.

The only disadvantage about riding with him though is that he won't be leaving till sundown…. Sooooo I'd have to wait 5 or 6 more hours. I sighed again, as I walked through the marketplace. I really did want to leave as early as I possibly could. Tenro Island was one of my only hopes right now… The S class competition thing, had just recently passed so no one else should be there.

As I thought about how I would figure out my living situation a passed a booth where almost everything was iron.

Immediately I turned around and made a beeline for it.

Without bothering to acknowledge the booth tender I picked up the first thing I saw and sniffed it, It wasn't great quality, but it wasn't bad either.

Grabbing the biggest thing he had, I paid then spent no time waiting to take a bite.

I hadn't eaten iron in what seemed like forever.

I strolled through the marketplace, occasionally spitting out a piece of wood the smith used as decoration or something.

Sadly I finished the iron quickly with plenty of room still left in my belly.

I took a turn through an alleyway and headed to a restaurant that, I think, is a few blocks through here.

 _Levy's POV:_

Our first mission on hand was to pick a hair color.

Lucy picked a light violet color that looked amazing with her light skin

I ended up picking a dark grey, that was barely a couple shades away from black.

The ladies at the salon made quick work of our hair.. They decided to die it before cutting and styling.

After they colored Lucy's hair they cut what used to be at her thighs to her shoulders, layered it then parted it only inches from her left ear.

With me once they had gotten it colored they decided to chop it. I had been growing it out for a couple years… but i guess that didn't matter any more.

While it used to be mid back they cut to an inch or so below my shoulder. Quickly after that they curled it while they straightened Lucy's.

After we got our hair done we went to get new outfits.

I dont know where Lucy got the money for this. SHe says she's been saving up for something like this, but that doesnt really make sense….

Lucy decided to go with a light blue baggy shirt that hung low and slightly revealed her breasts and a ripped up pair of black jeans..

While I went with a similar style, and camo green t-shirt and light grey pants.

After changing we admired ourselves in the mirror.

We looked nothing, and I mean nothing like we did before.

Lucy nodded her head.

"We need to get a boat.." she spoke as she turned to me. "If I'm guessing correctly he's heading to Tenro Island." She paused and thought over something for a second. "He might not be staying long but there's no doubt in my mind thats where hes going.

Taking in this information I thought over stuff that we had seen in our short time in town.

"I think I saw an ad for a boat in the salon walls. We could see how long thats might be rented out. If not that then we could see if one of the salors might be able to take us there." I spoke slowly as I tried to figure out the best plan of action. We have to make sure that we arent on the same boat as him though… because while we did change our looks." I glanced at the mirror. "We didnt change our scent…"

Ughhhh why was this so hard.

"We need to leave A.S.A.P." Lucy said. "I want to get there before sundown so that we can find Mavis' villige, and possibly we can camp out there for the night."

I nodded my head.

Lucy may be a blonde but she isnt even close to dumb. "Lets get going then."

 **A/N: Heyy... Im back.. Yay...**

 **Im sorry I was gone for so long.**

 **i couldn't find the computer or the time to get my typing done, but here I am.**

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **No promises but I should be updating by next week. That'll give me time to type and revise both of the stories that I'm working on.**

 **Dont forget to leave a review.**

 **Love,**

 **Primrose02**

 **XOXO**


	7. Specialty

I walked back down the alley patting my stomach with satisfaction. I had probably just spent 70 or so Jewels on fast food but it was definitely worth it.

The wind started picking blowing my hair behind my face, and that's when it hit me.

I turned my head in the direction of the sent's. My eyes landed on two girls. One was short with cropped dark grey hair, she was wearing a camo green t-shirt that went to her mid-thighs and and light grey pants.

The other girl was slightly tall but not so much to be considered that. She had straight light purple hair. She was wearing a baggy blue shirt, that still had the tag on it, and some ripped black jeans.

Though they looked nothing like them, I could've sworn it was Levy and Lucy, there was no difference in their scents, but before I could get a closer look they walked into a womens perfume place. Just the thought of a store like that made my nose scrunch up.

As I began heading that direction, I noticed the sun starting to set.

Though it was a slow sunset I didn't want there to be any chance that I'd miss that boat.

With a slight shake of my head I headed back to my previous way, and headed for the docks.

 _Levy's POV:_

As soon as Lu shut the door we ran and hid behind a bar of perfumes.

"I really hope he didn't see us." Lucy whispered.

Nodding my head I glanced behind the bar to where we had just saw him.

It looked like he was having an internal battle about whether he should check us out or not.

He began to walk our way, cause my breath to speed up. I whipped my head back behind the bar, praying he'd walk away.

This time it was Lucy to turn her head and look.

"He's gone." she breathed. Slowly we stood up and walked around the counter.

"You sure this is the right place Lu?" I asked still peaking at the window, wondering if Gajeel was just hiding instead of him walking away.

Lucy checked her minny lacrama and nodded. "Yup."

I looked around at all of the sents. How did these work anyways?

I gently picked up a bottle shaped like a rose. "How do these work again."

"I don't really know exactly," Lucy began, "But it's this guy's specialty. Back when dragon slayers were more common, the council would come here so that they could cover up their scent."

My only response, "Oh…" gently I set the rose bottle back down where I had found it.

"Can I help you lovely ladies?" Spoke a wise voice.

"Yes," Lucy spoke first.

"We want to change our scent."

 **A/N: Yay another EXTREMLY short chapter.**

 **I'm doing my best though, I promise. I'm just having major writers block.**

 **Thanks for all your support on my last chapter, I really hope it was good.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **XOXO**

 **Primrose02**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in...well forever.

I'm working on new chapters for all of my story's right now and they should be done in about a week.

I'm really sorry about the wait, but I'm back now and should finally go back to a usual update schedule.

I love you all so much-

-Primrose-


End file.
